


You are the only exception with a spoonful of sugar.

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A sick-fic, M/M, Newt taking care of Thomas, Sick!Thomas, This doesnt seem to have a lot of sickness in it, brief smut but its terrible believe me, im sorry i tried, more fluff than a cold, this took days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Thomas got a cold, it was basically the worst thing on the planet. Thomas slowly but surely got familiar with the hell and learned to deal with it. So when the cold came around again, Thomas had more support, and for that he was thankful.</p><p>For everyone to enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the only exception with a spoonful of sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sweethearts! I hope you enjoyed this one, it took me days to write D: I reread it and I noticed that it didn't really talk about the cold Thomas has but I decided to keep it because I want to get this completed! I hope you still like it, though.

It was December, which meant cold weather, which meant sickness, which called Thomas’ name. It was only natural that Thomas got a cold in the wintertime; he was always one of the unlucky people who sneezes and coughs in class, annoying each and every person. Unfortunately, whenever Thomas got a cold, it meant hell for him because he always ached everywhere. It was a mystery to all on how he ached, but he did. So, naturally when he noticed that it was already December, he was ready to kill someone, or preferably himself.

Whenever Thomas got attacked with a cold, he was always by himself. Nobody helped him, secretly thinking it would be too much to handle (It was). He always suffered through it, slowly wishing to be dead. He had to get the medicine by himself, which was a lot of work, considering the whole of campus was piled in snow. Sometimes he couldn’t even get the medicine because he was too weak to walk, that had been a terrible week for him. Any week is a terrible week for him when he was attacked, he never felt like _eating_ , but drinking was fine. Sometimes he even lost a few pounds in the event.

The whole campus felt bad for him, knowing that when December comes, Thomas had to suffer. Some people even brought him flowers, or cards and chocolates. When Thomas got a gift because of his cold, he was always delighted. That made his week a little sweeter, he was always thankful for them. Most people who gave him these gifts, they weren’t even friends all that much. They just knew each other by their names. He loved his college.

Thomas had been lucky in the beginning of his second year of college. He had his dorm room all to himself, and for that he considered himself a god. But when he came back from visiting family on the vacation (thankfully he wasn’t sick yet) he saw boxes that weren’t his. There were boxes on the bed that was left untouched by Thomas. When he looked around he was that there was the name ‘art supplies or whatever’ on a couple of boxes. Thomas huffed a breath of laughter, _my kind of person_. Thomas walked out of his room to the closest elevator, _how dare they put my room on the third floor_ and with that, he got in.

Thomas nodded his head towards the camera in the elevator, a habit that started in his first year. He pressed the first floor button and patiently waited until it opened. When it did, he stepped out and immediately went to the front office. He drummed his fingers absentmindedly on the counter and looked around his beloved college as he waited for someone to come. While he was looking around, his gaze stopped at the front doors, noticing a skinny blond by them. Thomas could only see his back and from what he could tell, the kid was a hipster, just like him. The boy intrigued him, for sure, so he kept staring at him. That ended when he heard a small cough, so he jerked his head to see a woman of color smiling at him. Thomas blushed slightly at the thought of her finding him staring at a person but let that pass.

“Is it that time of year, Thomas? Need a box of tissues?” The women said in a honey like voice held with playfulness. Thomas playfully rolled his eyes with a smile whist shaking his head softly. She gleamed at his reaction.

“Not yet, Mrs. Grant, and hopefully not soon.” Thomas sighed out, dramatically looking at the ceiling. He loved her, he really did. He considered her a friend, in a teacher type of way.

Thomas looked back at her and both chuckled, knowing that was impossible. He drummed his fingers once more before quickly looking back at the entrance, only to find that the blonde was gone.

“Ah, that’s a lie and you know it. Now what did you need, cupcake?” Mrs. Grant asked, locking her fingers together and placing them on the counter.

“Hmm? Oh! I wanted to know if I got a new roommate today.” Thomas said absentmindedly, picking at the vase of roses in front on him.

“Well lets see here,” Mrs. Grant trailed off as she clicked away on the computer. “Yes! You do, his name is Newt Isaacs.” She said happily as she looked at Thomas, only to find him picking at the roses. She cleared her throat and Thomas shot up.

“Yes? Newt, you said?” Thomas asked, just to be sure. When she nodded he nodded back, getting ready to leave the office.

“Thank you, Mrs. Grant!” He said as he started turning around, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. She took out a single rose from the vase and handed it to him.

“For your upcoming troubles on an unavoidable cold.” She presented with a smirk.

Thomas laughed as he took the rose, twirling it around with his fingers. “Thanks, Mrs. Grant” he said sincerely. She was so kind and gentle, so pure. Kind of like a cinnamon roll.

“Here, I know you’ll need them.” She said as she grabbed an extra box of tissues.

“Nah, I think ill be fine on this one.” Thomas chuckled as he drummed his fingers for the last time, before walking away from the desk. Not even ten steps in; he sneezed and heard Mrs. Grant snort. He stopped walking, just staring into the void before he hurriedly walked back to the desk.

“On second thought…” 

***

During his trip back to the elevator, he already sneezed about three times. _Oh my god it’s starting._ He entered the elevator, tipping his invisible hat towards the camera like the fucking loser he was. The sneezing only got worse in the hallway to his room, people passing his gave him a sympathetic face, obviously knowing that was gonna happen. Thomas smiled awkwardly at them and hurried down to his room, head down.

When he got to his room, he closed the door without even looking up, and sneezed. He groaned and banged his head softly against the wood. He coughed slightly before sniffling, already feeling a little tired.

“Bless you.”

Thomas jumped from his spot at the door and swirled around. When his blurry sight landed on a boy, he put his hand over his chest and breathed out. The boy in front of him had his back facing Thomas, bending over with his arms buried in a box. His eyes slightly widen at the position the boy was in, letting his eyes wander towards the boys’ backside. _I’m so gay_. The boy turned around and his eyes widen even more. _I’m really gay_. He looked like a fucking angel! While Thomas was staring in an awed expression, the angel arched an eyebrow with a smirk, eyes trailing down Thomas’ body.

“Hello?” The elegant voice asked with the smirk still on his face.

Thomas coughed in a nervous manner and smiled slightly. “Hey, I’m guessing you’re my new roommate, Newt right? My name is Thomas.” He said smoothly while holding his hand out.

The boy laughed softly as he took Thomas’ hand in a firm grip. “How did you know that, exactly?”

“I asked the front office.” He said slightly breathless as he felt a thumb graze his skin.

“Excited for me, yeah? You will be soon.” Newt said seductively. Thomas froze at that, half surprised and half… well surprised.

And Thomas being his smart self said the only thing that came to mind.

“I’m… sick.”

And Newt being his gay self said the only thing that came to mind.

“I don’t care.” 

***

Thomas and Newts friendship has been going well. All the students around campus have been already calling them best friends. Thomas enjoyed his time with Newt, happy that he gained a bond with another person. Everybody could notice the sexual tensions between the boys, except Thomas and Newt. His cold was only getting worse, people already giving him sorrowful looks and instead of sneezing every second, he never felt like eating. He felt too stressed with the cold and his classes to remember to eat. This wasn’t bad for him; he knew that this happened every time so he was never worried about it. Newt, on the other hand…

“Tommy, why aren’t you eating?” Newt asked with a concerned expression as they walked to their last class of the day together. Newt could tell that the cold made Thomas saddened a bit, he looked completely awful. He always hung his head down low whenever he walked, looking like a small child. A sickly child, in fact, he had gotten really pale and had bags under his eyes, always sniffling and rubbing his eyes. Newt would never admit it out loud, but he thought that Thomas still looked beautiful.

“Its nothing bad, Newt, this is how I always am when I get a cold, plus I’m a little stressed and tired.” Thomas said nonchalantly with a little sniffle at the end. In reality, Thomas was aching all over and didn’t have the power to eat. He was in the stage of weakness and he hated every second. He was very tired, not getting much sleep. Oh, the troubles.

When they arrived at the class, they both sat down next to each other and silently waited until the teacher got there. Newt looked at Thomas, mapping every detail on the face. He counted his moles, eyes traveling up and down his skin, noticing his little pink nose cutely twitch as he sniffled and finally looking at his lips, how sweet and alluring they looked. Thomas was busy organizing his backpack to notice Newts staring, but that got broken as a girl with black hair came up to them. They both looked up surprised as she knocked on the desk with one hand, other behind her back, to catch their attention.

“Hey Thomas, I brought you some flowers and a box of chocolates for your suffering.” The girl with compelling blue eyes said in a smug voice as she put a bunch of yellow and red roses on his desk with a small tin can filled with chocolate.

Thomas shook his head in an approving manner as he took them and put them to the side. “Thanks, Teresa. But please, next time just end my suffering.” He looked up at her with a smile. Newt was confused on the whole thing, obviously missing a great piece of information. It had only been about a week since he got here, he still wasn’t ‘in’ with the gossip.

“Will do. See you later, Tom.” Teresa smirked before going back to her seat.

“What… was that about?” Newt said puzzled as he glanced over at the gift Teresa brought him.

“Didn’t you hear her? For his suffering of course.” A deep voice answered for him, coming closer to their desks. Newt was even more confused. “Hey, Tomato. For my gift to you, I got you new pens because I saw that you ran out of them last week.”

“Oh my god, I actually needed more of these. Thanks, Gally.” Thomas said in awe as he took the pens. He looked up at Gally, “I never expected you to give me something.” He said playfully.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Gally rolled his eyes with a slight smile. “As for you, Noodles, whenever he gets sick, it’s the worst week in the year for him. He’s basically in hell right now.”

Thomas snorted before coughing painfully and Newt let out an understanding noise. Newt looked at him and elbowed him with a grin. Gally looked back and forth with large eyes, he knew what was going on. “Right… I’ll leave you two at it, later I guess.” And with that he walked away.

“Wait why did he call me noodles…” Newt whispered before looking at Thomas.

Thomas picked up a red rose and broke the stem in half as Newt watched in question. He looked at Newt with a grin as he handed the flower part to him. Newt took it in amusement and confusion.

“Tommy… why, exactly?” He laughed softly.

“So I could do this,” Thomas said as he took the rose back and tucked it behind Newts ear. He moved away so he could marvel at the masterpiece. Newt blushed in return and bit his lip softly. “Wow…” Thomas breathed. “Y-You look… amazing, Newt.” They both blushed and kept looking at one another before the teacher had officially started class.

Newt kept the flower tucked behind his ear in all day.

***

Nights were always the hardest with Thomas’ cold. He found it hard to sleep, never comfortable. No sleep equals stress and over this past week, the stress has been building up. He wanted it to go away, the stress just a blockage in his agony. And believe him, he _tried_ to blow off steam in _many_ ways (not _purposely_ involving Newt, might he add… but it was always Newt.) but it didn’t work and he was at the end of the wits. So when night came, Thomas was ready to pull his hair out for an all-nighter. He didn’t even know how Newt could survive throughout the whole night, listening to Thomas’ rustling. (He soon realized it was because Newt was _asleep_ , unlike himself.) He was sure Newt was asleep by now; it was around eleven o’clock at night so he was positive. He, though, has been staring at the ceiling, sniffles the only sound to be heard around Thomas.

By the time it reached twelve in the morning, Thomas was ready to dose himself in the wicked taste of cough syrup and lifted himself up on his elbows and tried to find any type of medicine on his desk by his bed, only to realize that he used it all the last time he got a cold. He groaned but quickly shut up, seeing Newt move a little in his sleep. He fell back into his bed before he was quick to realize that he had painkillers in his backpack, so he shot up and quickly (but quietly) walked to his backpack by the hallway leading to the door and searched his bag.

While he was looking, slowly losing hope, he thought back to the last few days with Newt. _I walked him to the classes he had without me during the first week… then he said he had random pains while walking… so I gave him the rest of the painkillers._

“Well, fuck.” He said, no way in hell to stop it from coming out of his mouth. He apparently said it a little too loudly because he heard movement. He looked at Newts bed and saw the boy himself, raised on his elbows.

“Tommy?” Newt said slowly as he rubbed his eyes like a little kid, Thomas smiled gently as the gesture.

“Sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep.” He said quietly as he got up and headed towards his bed (With difficulty), landing on it with a grunt and a hurt expression etched on his face. Newt noticed that, and shot up before looking at Thomas with alarm written all over his face.

“What’s wrong, Tommy?” He asked with a slight frown.

“Just my cold, nothing to worry about.” Thomas tried to reassure him, not wanting to drag the blond into his hell filled cold.

Newt stared at him, apparently wanting him to continue. When Thomas noticed this he blushed slightly before opening his mouth.

“I don’t have any medicine,” He nodded while thinking. “I’ll just go tomorrow, its fine really.” His voice betrayed him as it slightly cracked in pain when he moved slightly. He actually ached so much and it made his body easy to hurt.

He heard Newt grunt in disapproval before he saw him get up and start putting on jeans and his black boots. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows in uncertainty.

“What are you doing?” He asked tensely while looking down and gripping his blanket slightly.

“Gonna get you medicine and painkillers.”

Thomas shot up his head instantly and looked at the blond in shock before protesting quickly. “Newt, its twelve in the _fucking_ morning you could get in serious trouble, hell you could get kicked out of the college. I’m not letting you get in trouble, plus! Its fucking _cold_ out there, you could get hurt I’m so not letting you d-“ He ranted on before seeing Newt come closer and press his lips against his cheek in an almost butterfly touch. His breath hitched as he felt the soft and smooth lips press harder before the touch was gone.

“I’ll be fine, Tommy, I swear.” He laughed quietly, ruffling Thomas’ hair and pecking him on the cheek again before swiftly walking out of the room with a smirk.

Thomas groaned as he felt a blush rise and fell back onto the bed. 

***

Soon enough, Newt came back. When Thomas heard the door open, he sat up and looked at the blond who has snow everywhere with a blank face.

“I hate you.”

“Hmm, always knew you were fooling me.” Newt said as he took of his jacket and boots.

“Oh no! He caught on!” Thomas exclaimed in fake panic before smiling. “Though… for scaring me that you could have gotten hurt, I think I deserve a present.” He said with a bold smile.

“Oh? And what would you like, big boy?” Newt said with a smirk before climbing on Thomas’ bed, putting the bag on his desk. Thomas raised his eyebrows at this before he closed his eyes with a slightly dropped jaw as Newt started kissing his neck. His mouth latched on the part where shoulder met neck and sucked. Thomas moaned softly as he put his hand on Newts knee. Newt stopped sucking and looked back at Thomas, eyes dilated with lust and red lips. He slowly pushed the brunets down as he climbed on top on him.

Newt bit his lip seductively and looked at Thomas. “Is this good enough for your present?”

“I’m sick, though.” Thomas said nervously.

“I don’t care.”

“Perfect, then.” Thomas said in all seriousness as his hand wandered up Newts shirt. Newt, in return, bucked his hips, making both of them groan at the friction. He kept up the movement while Thomas held his waist.

After a while, Newt moved the process along. Newt stared at Thomas while he took off his shirt, earning a moan in approval. He gripped onto Thomas’ shirt while tugging it, wanting it off. Thomas awkwardly sat up and Newt got off of him to take off the rest of his clothes while Thomas did the same. When they looked at each other, they both studied one another, making themselves even hornier. Newt got back on the bed and pushed Thomas towards the wall before straddling his hips once more.

“O-Oh god, fuck Newt.” Thomas moaned out while dragging his nails across Newts back as Newt started grinding, skin on skin contact. Newt let out a breathy moan as he pressed his hands against the wall. Thomas moved his hands to Newts waist as he thrust upwards. Newt let out a loud moan before hiding his face in the crook of Thomas’ neck.

“God, Tommy I’ve wanted this for so long.” Newt moaned out as he grinded against Thomas harder. In response to that, Thomas flipped both of them. Now he was the one straddling Newt as he moved both hands to wrap around their erections.

“There you go, Tommy,” Newt grunted as he wrapped his legs around the brunets’ waist. “Ha-Harder, oh…” Newt trailed off as his mind went into a haze.

Thomas did as he was told, moving faster and harder than ever before, definitely burning tons of energy. Blood rushing in their ears, all they could hear is their ragged breaths and moans. With the want for Newt that has been building up, plus the heat pooling in his stomach, one last thrust had Thomas come, tightening his hand as he moaned out, “Newt!”

Newt looked at him and came too, Thomas’ expression and the grip on his cock driving him over the edge.

Thomas slumped down on Newt, breathing heavily as he felt a rush of calmness take over him. His mind cleared as he took his and Newts actions, his heart jumping in his chest, a million butterflies appearing in his stomach. He got off of Newts chest and picked up the nearest shirt to clean the both of them before lying back down, staring at the ceiling. Newt looked at him for a second before finding his hand and holding it.

“I hope you don’t regret that, because I certainly didn’t.” Newt said quietly as he though he thought Thomas would be disgusted with him. Newt gained some hope back as he felt the brunet squeeze his hand gently.

“I don’t regret it, don’t worry.” Thomas spoke in a whisper, feeling drained. It was as if all the energy got sucked out of him, telling him to sleep.

“I’m lucky I found you, aren’t I?”

Thomas fell asleep to his voice.

***

When Thomas woke up, he knew immediately that it wasn’t the best idea to go to class. Groaning, he sat up and looked around the room. Newt was nowhere to be seen. Thomas looked at the clock and nodded his head to himself. _Newt has a class right now_. Though, it was about to end. And with that, the memories of last night came into his head and he blushed a deep red. He looked down at himself to see if all of it was just a dream, and it wasn’t. He was naked, perfectly naked.

Thomas got up, a headache coming and pains shooting down his legs as he wobbled towards the bathroom (He was super lucky, he was one of those rare people who got a bathroom in their room.) and turned on the shower. While he waited he brushed his teeth and tried to comb his hair with his fingers, it didn’t work. Once the shower was ready he got in, the spray soothing his body and he leaned his head back, enjoying the moment.

When he was finished, he didn’t bother getting dressed because his body felt _so fucking hot_ , and slightly numb. He flopped down on his bed, arm under his head as he watched a random show.

“That’s a sight I love to be greeted to.”

Thomas jumped as he looked to where the voice was located, not even thinking about grabbing the blanket and covering himself.

God, Newt you fucking scared me!” Thomas breathed out with wide eyes before coughing (His throat was killing him), still not bothering to cover himself for a second, then looking down at his body and looking around the room for at least one piece of clothing before his eyes landed on Newt, who was holding a pair of black shorts with a smug face. Thomas stuck his tongue out before taking them and putting them on. One piece of clothing will have to do.

“Clearly,” Newt looked at him with a small sweet smile before walking closer and putting his hand on Thomas’ forehead. His eyebrows creased and his lips formed a small frown. “Jesus, Tommy, you’re burning up!” He said in worry before looking towards the desk. He rolled his eyes with a smile before picking up the untouched bag.

“You didn’t take _any_ medicine while I was gone?” Newt asked as he got out the medicine.

“…Oops?” Thomas croaked out. It was true; Thomas completely forgot that Newt went off campus at twelve in the morning just to get him medicine. He felt his heart swell at the thought, turning hot all over, before realizing that adding heat to an already hot body was a terrible combination.

“What am I going to do with you,” Newt shook his head as he poured the medicine onto a spoon. “Alright, swallow the airplane.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Should I play along or…”

“Swallow the fucking airplane, child.” Newt said, his accent becoming even more noticeable. Thomas let out a loud laugh at which Newt smiled to. Thomas opened his mouth playfully and his body shook with laughter as he got fed the syrup.

“God that tastes fucking awful.” He shook his head in disgust before sniffling lightly.

“Good because you have another one coming.” Newt said before putting his thumb on Thomas’ chin and dragging it open to feed him another spoon full of medicine. Thomas smiled before his face turned into one of disgust. “Fucking…” He trailed off before looking at Newt with a tender smile.

“What?” Newt asked with a grin.

“ _A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…_ ” Thomas sang softly.

Newt smiled even wider at the sound of Thomas singing, it was simply beautiful. He would love to hear it travel throughout the room, why haven’t Thomas sang before?   
  
“I mean, I could go get sugar from the lunch room if you really want me to.” Newt said teasingly as he grabbed Thomas’ hand and held it in his own.

“Just kiss me.”

And that he did, lips meeting lips, both thinking that time had froze around them. Thomas pressed harder against Newts mouth as he felt the boys’ hand lightly trace his neck. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. They both pulled away as they ran out of breath and not even taking a full breath before they pressed their lips together once more. This kiss, they pulled each other closer and closer, becoming one.

They had both felt it, the spark and fire; it all existed now in this moment. Like electricity was going through their veins as they intertwined their fingers together.

“You taste like medicine.” Newt licked his lips before cringing at the taste. Thomas laughed in return.

“Too bad.” He simply said as he kissed Newt again. Newt immediately responded to the kiss, his other hand gripping Thomas’ hair.

“God we should have waited, the taste is getting stronger.” Newt said while grabbing the water bottle at the desk and taking a gulp before handing it to Thomas. Thomas took it and took a small sip, not really up for water.

“You could have said no, you know.” Thomas said with a smile etched on his face.

"Shut u-“ Newt interrupted himself with a sneeze. He heard Thomas burst into laughter. “Dear god you got me sick didn’t yo-“ Another sneeze. Thomas was still laughing, already feeling slightly better with Newt with him. Newt looked at his… _something_ and pouted. Thomas grabbed both of his hands and held them to his chest.

“ _In the most delightful way_.” He sang before stealing a kiss from his partner and getting up, happily realizing that he hasn’t felt this good in a long time.

“Okay, yeah your voice is beautiful, but shut up you got me sick.” Newt said without any real harm. Thomas blushed at the compliment before going to the closet to get ready so he could go to at least _one_ class.

“Where are you going?” Newt asked as he fully flopped down on the bed and ate out of a small bad filled with gummy worms.

 _Where the hell…_ Thomas decided not to dwell on it and answered. “I’m gonna go to at least one class today, are you coming?” He took out a black and red flannel before shrugging and putting it on. He then took out black pants and brown shoes before putting those on too. He looked at himself in the mirror, which was on the closet door, before shrugging and grabbing his backpack.

He looked at Newt who stared at him with half a gummy worm in his mouth. Thomas chuckled and headed towards the door. “So you were coming?”

“Y-Yeah, uh, hold on.” Newt blushed and quickly jumped up from the bed before picking up his light brown messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He blushed again when he saw Thomas smirking at him.

“What’s gotten into you?” Thomas said fondly as he grabbed Newts hand and dragged him out of the dorm room.

“Just the fact that we’re… well that we might be dating.” Newt said nervously as he was pulled down the hallway.

“I don’t know about that, I haven’t even asked yet.” Thomas said turning around so he would walk backwards. Newt smiled shyly at the answer.

Thomas suddenly stopped and used his arm strength to twirl Newt around. Newt gasped in surprise and slight horror as he squeezed his eyes shut until he felt a warm surface against his cheek and body. He opened his eyes to see Thomas’ flannel; he looked up and saw Thomas staring down at him with a look of love on his face. Newt now realized that he was pressed against Thomas’ chest with his hand of his chest. He blushed a pretty pink color.

“Newt, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Thomas said while taking Newts hand from his chest and kissing the knuckles.

Newt responded by kissing him passionately. Newt pulled back and held Thomas’ hand as he guided him towards their class. “Yes.” He muttered.

Newt ended up with a cold, making Thomas laugh forever. Then Thomas got sick again, making Newt laugh till dawn. They both took care of each other during those times. Thomas even sung to Newt a couple of times, making Newt fall even more in love with him.

So Newt ended up telling him that.

“ _-D never sing of love, if it does not exist,_ ” Newt heard Thomas sing as he walked into the dorm room. Newt stopped in his tracks and just listened to Thomas sing.

“ _But darlin’, you are the only exception._ ” Newt lost himself in Thomas’ voice, heart filled to the brim with love. He didn’t notice him nearing the song.

“ _You are the only exception._ ” Thomas bobbed his head as he sang, not noticing Newt.

" _And I’m on my way to believing, oh and I’m on my way to believing._ ”

“I love you.”

Thomas turned around and looked at Newt with wide eyes. Newt stared back at him, determined. Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back at Newt, a strong glint in his eyes.

“I love you, too.”

They ended the night by dancing around in their room while Thomas sang, and they were happy just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can leave suggestions on what to write next because I'm completely out of inspiration! I really like angst with a happy ending ;)


End file.
